High speed differential signals in a system level device require AC coupling to filter out a common mode signal. The necessary filtering has been achieved by mounting two small terminal capacitors on a motherboard of the device. However, these discrete components cause reliability issues as a result of the soldering of the components to mount the same to the motherboard. As a result of the issues encountered with mounting discrete capacitors, the total cost of using discrete components is increased due to increased processing time and additional components being used. In addition, the use of discrete components introduces difficulties for form factor shrinking. Consequently, the size of the motherboard tends to be on the larger size to support the number and size of discrete capacitors.